2PM - Back To Square One
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '원점으로 (Back To Square One)right|200px *'Artista: '2PM' ' *'Álbum: '''Grown *'Pista:' 3 *'Género: Dance Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 06-Mayo-2013 *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment 'Romanización' ttodasi wonjeomeuro neoege banhaessdeon cheomeuro doragan geot gateun neol bomyeo dapdaphaehago issneun na amugeosdo moreun cheok hansum swineun nareul mot bon cheok geujeo usgo issneun neol bomyeo eoiga eopseo gwaenhan useumman nawa ni meorissoge jiugae maebeon ireohge naegeman sseugo issneun geonji simjangi ttwigo neol hyanghae ttwieodo tto jejariinde maeil geudaeroinde neon wae binggeusbinggeut usgiman hae daedap anhgo binggeulbinggeul dolligiman hae neo malgo dareun nuguegedo naesarang jul su eopsneunde jogeumman deo dagawajumyeon andoeni ni mameul naege da jumyeon andoeni ijen naui sarangi dasi cheomeuro wonjeomeuro doragaji anhgireul jom naajil geot gatdaga dasi chagawojineun neoreul oneuldo eojjeol suga eopsi bonaego maneun nae jasini silheo ijeneun neoreul jiullae maebeon ireohge dajim haebwado an doeneun geonji sigani heulleo myeochiri jinado tto jejariinde gyesok geudaeroinde neon wae binggeusbinggeut usgiman hae daedap anhgo binggeulbinggeul dolligiman hae neo malgo dareun nuguegedo naesarang jul su eopsneunde jogeumman deo dagawajumyeon andoeni ni mameul naege da jumyeon andoeni ijen naui sarangi dasi cheomeuro wonjeomeuro doragaji anhgireul neo eopsneun nae salm juin eopsneun abata gatji amugeosdo moreun cheok utjima jichyeosseo milgo danggigi I need you I miss you yuchihan mal bakke what should I do namjadapge neol japgo sipeo ijen please let me love you (you make me crazy) I wanna feel your love (you make me crazy) naege gihoel jullae (you make me crazy) Can’t you feel my heart? Feel my heart? neon wae binggeusbinggeut usgiman hae daedap anhgo binggeulbinggeul dolligiman hae neo malgo dareun nuguegedo naesarang jul su eopsneunde jogeumman deo dagawajumyeon andoeni ni mameul naege da jumyeon andoeni ijen naui sarangi dasi cheomeuro wonjeomeuro doragaji anhgireul 'Español' Volviendo a punto de partida, volviendo al principio cuando me enamoré de ti Pareciera que fuiste a esos tiempos por lo que estoy tan frustrado Pretendes no saber nada, pretendes no verme suspirar Sólo te veo sonriendo y no puedo creerlo por lo que sin sentido río ¿Por qué el borrador en tu cabeza sólo funciona cuando se trata de mí? Mi corazón se acelera, corre hacia ti pero todavía estoy en el mismo lugar, siempre el mismo ¿Por qué sólo estás sonriendo? No estás respondiendo y sólo das vueltas la perdiz Cuando no puedo darle mi amor a nadie más que a ti ¿No puedes acercarte un poco más? ¿No puedes darme todo tu corazón? Espero que mi corazón no vuelva al principio, de vuelta al punto de partida Parece como que las cosas están mejorando pero te enfrías de nuevo Me odio a mí mismo por no tener otra opción que dejarte ir otra vez hoy Quiero borrarte ahora – me prometo a mí mismo esto todo el tiempo pero no funciona El tiempo pasa, los días pasan pero yo sigo en el mismo lugar, siempre el mismo ¿Por qué sólo estás sonriendo? No estás respondiendo y sólo das vueltas la perdiz Cuando no puedo darle mi amor a nadie más que a ti ¿No puedes acercarte un poco más? ¿No puedes darme todo tu corazón? Espero que mi corazón no vuelva al principio, de vuelta al punto de partida Mi vida sin ti es como un avatar sin dueño Deja de sonreír mientras finges que no sabes nada, estoy cansado de este juego del tira y empuja Te necesito, te extraño, sólo tengo estas palabras infantiles, ¿qué debería hacer? Quiero aferrarme a ti como un hombre ahora, por favor, déjame amarte (Me vuelves loco) Quiero sentir tu amor (Me vuelves loco) ¿Me darás una oportunidad? (Me vuelves loco) ¿No puedes sentir mi corazón? ¿Sientes mi corazón? ¿Por qué sólo estás sonriendo? No estás respondiendo y sólo das vueltas la perdiz Cuando no puedo darle mi amor a nadie más que a ti ¿No puedes acercarte un poco más? ¿No puedes darme todo tu corazón? Espero que mi corazón no vuelva al principio, de vuelta al punto de partida 'Hangul' 또다시 원점으로 너에게 반했던 첨으로 돌아간 것 같은 널 보며 답답해하고 있는 나 아무것도 모른 척 한숨 쉬는 나를 못 본 척 그저 웃고 있는 널 보며 어이가 없어 괜한 웃음만 나와 니 머릿속에 지우개 매번 이렇게 나에게만 쓰고 있는 건지 심장이 뛰고 널 향해 뛰어도 또 제자리인데 매일 그대로인데 넌 왜 빙긋빙긋 웃기만 해 대답 않고 빙글빙글 돌리기만 해 너 말고 다른 누구에게도 내사랑 줄 수 없는데 조금만 더 다가와주면 안되니 니 맘을 내게 다 주면 안되니 이젠 나의 사랑이 다시 첨으로 원점으로 돌아가지 않기를 좀 나아질 것 같다가 다시 차가워지는 너를 오늘도 어쩔 수가 없이 보내고 마는 내 자신이 싫어 이제는 너를 지울래 매번 이렇게 다짐 해봐도 안 되는 건지 시간이 흘러 며칠이 지나도 또 제자리인데 계속 그대로인데 넌 왜 빙긋빙긋 웃기만 해 대답 않고 빙글빙글 돌리기만 해 너 말고 다른 누구에게도 내사랑 줄 수 없는데 조금만 더 다가와주면 안되니 니 맘을 내게 다 주면 안되니 이젠 나의 사랑이 다시 첨으로 원점으로 돌아가지 않기를 너 없는 내 삶 주인 없는 아바타 같지 아무것도 모른 척 웃지마 지쳤어 밀고 당기기 I need you I miss you 유치한 말 밖에 what should I do 남자답게 널 잡고 싶어 이젠 please let me love you (you make me crazy) I wanna feel your love (you make me crazy) 내게 기횔 줄래 (you make me crazy) Can’t you feel my heart? Feel my heart? 넌 왜 빙긋빙긋 웃기만 해 대답 않고 빙글빙글 돌리기만 해 너 말고 다른 누구에게도 내사랑 줄 수 없는데 조금만 더 다가와주면 안되니 니 맘을 내게 다 주면 안되니 이젠 나의 사랑이 다시 첨으로 원점으로 돌아가지 않기를 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop